Screaming From The Sky
by Grudgekeeper
Summary: A fitting punishment for Gendo Ikari. First story wrtten. R&R please.


Screaming From The Sky
    
    Disclaimer: The following text is a work of fiction. Basic setting and all characters of "Neon Genesis Evangelion" belong to GAINAX and its licensees. "Screaming From The Sky" belongs to Slayer and appeared first on "Diabolus In Musica" in 1998. No challenge to their legal status is intended. 
    
    Foreword: As you will see, it is a songfic, and a pretty dark too. It came to me today, when I read about Rei and once again my thoughts trailed to the man I hate the most: Gendo Ikari, none other. The following is just a way to vent this hatred. Read at your own peril. 

Screaming From The Sky

There were no signs… no signs. No wailing of sirens, no screams of terrified civilians. Just a day, like any other in Tokyo 3. The sun was high in the sky, its beams slicing through the azure ocean and bringing heat to all beneath. For a single moment Humanity forgot the insanity of war. Just for a single fleeting moment. 

I stalk close in from above

Silent wings will test your faith

Death will never hear me pass

Launch attack you're too late

Within the bowels of Geofront, in the command center of NERV the day was slow, unusually. The Children were in the middle of the usual tests, tormented by Ritsuko and her machines. The bridge crew for once had nothing to do, while Commander Ikari idly toyed with his hands, his mind full of schemes, Fuyutsuki right behind him. 

Then it happened. The sky went black above the city and darkness flooded the streets. Bitter laughter filled the air, driving men and women into the shelters. For a split second silence regained its throne only to be toppled by a thunderous crack and howl of winds. A sphere of blood-red light appeared and just as suddenly imploded revealing a creature floating in the air. It raised its fist in defiance to the sky and then pointed it down, right at the entrance to NERV complex. 

The bridge crew knew full well what to do, even though the newcomer was no Angel. Great silos containing cannons and missile batteries opened, weapons coming on line instantaneously, flooding the creature with ruby beams and megatons of explosive death. It laughed while being struck, unharmed apparently, then plummeted downwards, in its hand a great scythe. All emplacements fired non-stop, but had no chance to stop the beasts, while the Children hurriedly boarded their war engines. 

I hear flak inside my head

Deafening thunder cities burn

Carpet-bombing laid to waste

Throwned inside a death mask

Too late, the creature pointed its scythe at the ground and it parted, granting it entry to the Undercity. Its advance unopposed, it rushed straight to its target, the NERV command facility. More weapons dared to bar its pass, but it avoided their blows with unnatural ease. 

On the bridge, Major Katsuragi had a moment of doubt when se saw the thing closing to the window panel. "I always knew I would die in the line of duty" she thought as the creature cut through the armored glass. Then a deep voice could be heard, the creature its source "Your time has not come yet, Major. I am not here because of you. But there is one life I have come to take, one life that is rightfully mine." The entity approached and its literally blank facade reformed into a crude copy of human face, eyes burning red, flames writhing within the pupils. "One life in this room I have come to extinguish, but neither yours nor your companions" it turned its head to Maya Ibuki, who stood petrified, unable to move and smiled "Do not fear me, since your souls are not in peril."

Holy cross embedded in your tomb

Casualities are buried through your mind

Certain death is screaming from the sky

Then its head tilted upwards, and eyes fell upon Gendo Ikari, emotionless behind his desk. "Yes, this is the soul I want. Its stench draws me like a carrion bird. This life is mine to take, and to drag into the depths of Hell!" the monster leapt up, facing Ikari who stood up from his chair, unaffected by the creature and its words. 

"Upstart being" he spat coldly "you dare to enter my realm and threaten me? Here I set the rules!" with this, defenses of the NERV sanctum roared to life, spraying lead on the creature. It stood in the middle of the rain, smiling, as if savoring the feeling of burning bullets bouncing off its skin. 

I live to destroy below

Haunted victims are unseen

Flying wrath a fortress hell

War machine to kill all

"Foolish mortal" it spoke, still laughing "you cannot delay the inevitable. Your sins call to me, your crimes sing to me drawing me near, your trampled conscience begs me to set it free from this shell your twisted mind occupies. I will grant it its request." Gendo slowly backed away, and suddenly a small handgun appeared in his hand, blazing. The bullets glanced of the being's chest as it slowly strode forward. 

I leave carnage in my wake

Choking bleeding for your life

Faceless prey has been erased

Silence reigns you're dead now

Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki stood on its path while Gendo retreated to his room. The creature approached him slowly as he watched it, more with interest than fear. It looked him deeply into the eyes and spoke "Leave, Professor and live your remaining time in peace. You were no more but a tool in his hands. You were his friend and he abused your good will. Leave. Leave before I change my mind". Thenthe being walked to the door Gendo locked and with a word blasted it off its hinges. Eyes glaring it walked into the final realm of Ikari.

Holy cross embedded in your tomb

Casualities are buried through your mind

Certian death is scraming from the sky

Inside Gendo was waiting, his men by his side. Two dozen NERV guards stood there, massive rifles and missile launchers trained at the doorway. The creature walked right in, and the men squeezed the triggers, firing. Once again not a single bullet penetrated, not a single blow found its mark. With a roar the beast extended its hand and a comet of flame leapt from it, incinerating the guards into ashes, leaving only the Supreme Commander in the room. Yet, he was no longer alone. Now he stood behind his desk, petite form of Rei Ayanami pressed into his chest. The creature hissed silently.

"Why was I expecting something like that, Ikari? A coward like you hiding behind an innocent girl. Like a tool she is for you, just like the others. Your subordinates you send to their deaths. Your friends you betray. You want names? Ritsuko Akagi, whose death you already planned. Your son Shinji, whom you abandoned and neglected. And her… the one you created." The entity walked slowly forward, circling Gendo and Rei "And still you trust him, Child?" it spoke silently "Even though he uses you as a shield for his pathetic life? Ah, but you are the Third, straight from his vats. Emotion is alien to you, and so are the memories of your sisters. Come, let me show you."

The eyes blazed once again, locked with Rei's. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, screaming, clenching her head tightly within her hands. Young Ikari rushed into the room through destroyed entrance, eyes full of rage. Abruptly, Rei's screams stopped and she raised her head, understanding in her eyes. The creature smiled and spoke once more "Go. Your life is yours to live, not his. There is one being here who deserves your attention." it turned its head to Shinji "Do not blame me for the fate of your father, Child. That was his choice, not mine. Take her, and live in peace. Forget the past, and live for the future." Shinji swiftly came to Rei's side, and took her hand. She did not flinch as he took her out of the room. 

Listen to the rythm of a dead man walking

Silent is the heartbeat of the predator stalking

Hear the sound of air feel the warmth touch your neck

Reality is not fair no time to second guess

Hear the distant ringing of the blade as it cuts your neck

Silent is the cry lying on your mattress of blood

An easy mark for a veteran of execution

"Ungrateful!" Gendo spat at the Children "I gave you life and that is the way you repay me?". Shinji turned his head to answer, but Rei was first. "You gave me life only to use me. Like a tool. Like a doll. I am not your doll. No longer." The creature smiled and drew its scythe. "Your time has come, Gendo Ikari. For all the pain you brought to this world, for all the deaths you have orchestrated. For your sins I deliver punishment." With a single blow it sliced through Gendo's wrist. He screamed as his hand fell to the ground, his pistol still firing. The creature closed in for the kill, still smiling. "One more thing before you die Ikari. One last nail. You'll never see your prized wife again. You do not deserve it."

"No!" Gendo screamed, a broken man, but his scream was cut short as the scythe whistled once more, beheading him with a single swift blow.Still screaming he fell, a headless corpse and a face contorted in a grimace of pain. The creature picked his head up and turned around to see Shinji looking at it. Without a word, he walked away. 

I walk step by step with death

Where all bludgeoned bodies lie

You will see my face of rage

Cut your heart out of your chest

Leave impaled the consummation of mankind

"And one more soul goes to Hell." the creature whispered "Hitler, Stalin, Ikari. Now they are all where they belong." Then in an instant it was gone. 


End file.
